


Bored

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cluedo, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sighed and put down the paper he was reading. “We could play Cluedo again.”</p>
<p>"You cheat." </p>
<p>" I do not. You just make up rules!"</p>
<p>"I do not!” Sherlock hissed.</p>
<p>"You said that the victim had fallen down and broken their neck in the hallway the last game we played!"</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"You put the card with actual killer in the blender!"</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"The game before that, after you had lost, you said that the victim was on LSD and was imagining the entire thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

"Bored."

"Yes, love."

"Bored!"

"I know, just relax!"

"John! I’m bored!"

"Yes! I bloody well know you’re bored, but I can’t do anything about it so just calm down!”

"I need something to do, something to solve.” Sherlock fumed as he paced around the room.”

John sighed and put down the paper he was reading. “We could play Cluedo again.”

"You cheat." 

"I do not, if anything you cheat!" John sputtered.

"I think logically."

"You just make up rules!"

"I do not!” Sherlock hissed.

"You said that the victim had fallen down and broken their neck in the hallway the last game we played!"

"And?"

"You put the card with actual killer in the blender!"

"So?"

"The game before that, after you had lost, you said that the victim was on LSD and was imagining the entire thing."

"They were. No other explanation, John I’m BORED!" Sherlock was now literally stomping around the flat, picking up things and smashing them back down."

John sighed, placing his head in his hands. He knew how much it annoyed Sherlock to have nothing to do.

"Did you check with Lestrade to see if there are any cold cases you can look through?"

"There’s none, John." Sherlock huffed. "There is absolutely nothing going on in this entire bloody world and its dreadful.”

He stomped over to his chair and threw himself down in it, curling up in a ball.”

"Sherlock, come on now."

"Bored," came the mumbled reply. 

"I know." They sat in silence for a while.

All of a sudden, John pushed the newspaper off of his lap.

"Sherlock?"

"Hnf."

John held out his arms. “Come here.” 

Sherlock cocked his head to look at John.

"What?"

"You heard me. Come here." 

Sherlock tucked his head away again. “No.”

"Sherlock, you know you want to."

"No I don’t." Sherlock whined into the chair.

"Come over," John reached over and tugged on Sherlock’s dressing gown. "That’s it."

Sherlock, with no small amount of overly dramatized groaning, got up and stood in front of John, who still had his arms spread. 

"I don’t like you."

John just smiled. 

With another dramatic sigh, he leaned in to hug John. However, he gave a surprised yelp when John reached one arm down and around Sherlock’s legs and pulled, effectively pulling Sherlock into his lap. 

“Why am I in your lap?” Sherlock huffed, adjusting himself so each one of his legs rested on either side of John. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s torso, pulling him closer. 

"I couldn’t think of reason for you not to be, Besides," John nuzzled into Sherlock’s neck, pressing kisses into his skin. "It’s not like you have anything to do otherwise. He started to kiss up his jawline. "You’re bored, remember? 

"And so I am," Sherlock replied, tilting his head down so their lips could meet. He wrapped his long arms around John’s neck, gently pulling at his hair and mussing it up. 

Their kisses grew more and more heated, and their hands were slowly traveling south when Sherlock finally broke off. 

His lips were swollen and their was a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"Bedroom?" he choked out. 

John smiled and slowly got up, not letting go of Sherlock while he did so. 

"Not bored anymore, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading! As always, comments, criticism, and kudos are always much appreciated.
> 
> This was written for a prompt sent into me by iseult1124 -
> 
> "Gotta go with having a lazy day; either AOS McKirk or Johnlock please :-)"
> 
> So, here you are!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and my tumblr is below in case any of you are interested!
> 
> http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
